Decisions- Part 1
by Moterolajunkie
Summary: James copes after Jessie is killed. Not the main part of the story, A friend comes to see if he's okay


****

Decisions - Part 1

Written by Moterolajunkie

Disclaimer: Pokemon, or any of the other characters don't belong to me. If they did I wouldn't be writing this.

Rating: PG

Notes: The main part of the story doesn't happen in this chapter, so keep your eyes peeled for upcoming parts. Thank you.

@~~

Epilogue

No, why her? It could've been anyone… but why her? I glance over to Meowth, he's sound asleep. He's been crying for hours, he deserves rest. Did she do the right thing? Is this the way it was meant to happen? Jessie. She sacrificed herself… and for who? The ones who tortured and teased us whenever we met?

The boss is gone. That's a good thing. But Jessie… Why her? 

I remember so clearly, the bullet in slow motion as it thundered out the pistol's barrel, aimed for Satoshi's head. Why did Jessie have to jump in front? After all, the brat deserved it! Then again… the only reason they probably acted the way they did was because… right. That's right. They have helped us through some tough times, I guess. I remember leaping for the boss, slicing a knife through the center of his neck. That's for me. He was still alive; I removed it and pierced it through his chest. That one's for my Jessie. *My* Jessie… has a nice ring to it. 

If only. I suppose the redhead, what's her name, oh, Misty! She's okay when it comes to trying to comfort a guy. Like me. Meowth could sense I felt uncomfortable. He shooed them away. But… I don't get it! Jessie? Why?

I sit by her deathbed, and hold her hand. She didn't deserve this. I wonder what it's like to die. A relief from this world. I hope she'll be happy. 

@~~

The day has come. I watch, as Jessie is lowered into the hole in the ground. Someone puts a hand on my shoulder. It's Botch… whoops, I mean Butch. Cassidy. She's linked onto his other arm, is she crying? Wow, that something I would have never expected.

Butch looks me in the eye, then his head falls, he glances to the beautifully carved wooden box. I know he wants to say something. I understand, he can tell me when he's up to it. I nod with a slight smile, tears welling up in my eyes.

I whisper my last good-byes to Jessie, someone poked my back. Damn Butch! Wait… I turn around. It's the brat! He looks respectable. Misty probably talked him into that. There she is. And Brock, too.

They must've received my invitation last minute. 2nd class postage just won't do. I know they understand that it's compulsory to keep quiet while another talks. It's Leslie, one of Jessie's closest friends. Female ones, that is. They sort of had their little group over the holidays. Don't blame them. I was off in mine, too. They're all here. The service is almost over; I throw in an enveloped letter just before they start burying her. 

"Jessie has influenced us all," Leslie barely spoke, trying to hide her tears. She was one of the strongest to cope, I suppose. And coming from her, that's quite a statement. She would probably never say anything like that. Leslie bows to the crowd. "That's about all I have to say. Thank you Jessica, for all you have done." That was, it, she couldn't hole it anymore. She walks in my direction. I did all I could. I give her a hug.

"I don't know how you can stay so calm," she whispers to me. "You meant more to her than you realize." Now what was that supposed to mean? I rub Leslie's back and show her towards Misty and Brock, he tries to hit on her, he dies. I step up. No, I stand back down. I don't want to. Leslie smiles at me. She understands.

@~~

The day went quickly. Everybody had gone home. Meowth is lounging on the sofa. The fire is lit. We got our cabin.

There's Jessie's dress mirror. I remember she used to pose in front of that thing. I liked o watch her. I'd look away if she ever noticed.

Someone knocks on the door. I hesitate to answer, but the person has already let themself in! Ah, Leslie. And her Rattata, Moose. Funny name, huh? She smiles at me. She's been doing that a lot, lately. I glance back towards the mirror… Jessie? What the… Has Leslie put some sort of spell on me?! Its' Jessie! She… she's in the mirror… what she would see as her own reflection. I rub my eyes, she's still there… then… she disappears.

"James?" I snap out and look towards Leslie. "You okay?" I nod.

"Yeah… I'm fine," I say, taking another glance to the mirror.

"Mel sent me to make sure you're okay. It's frosty out, tonight. I can't believe I went out, and in sbagetti straps!" I look her over. I'm not getting any ideas, don't worry. She is quite a pretty girl. Bet she's always been proud of her hair. It's only up to her shoulders and she spends more time on it than Jess! It's a shade of indigo. She makes sure it stays perfect since Leon went away. She's waiting for his return. Not that it really matters but her eyes are green. Like the shade of Butch's hair… or is that teal? Who knows? She's so small… probably only as tall as Brock, maybe…

She pulls a shoebox out of her bag and hands it to me. "Here." I open it up. It's full of photos, secret notes, doodles and miscellaneous. Probably from one of their 'girls-only' nights.

She smiles, she's been doing that a lot, lately.

"I can't," I admit, giving it back to her, she pushes it closer to me.

"She would've wanted you to have it. Listen… James. Holly's a little edgy about leaving the door unlocked overnight. Is it okay if I sleep in the spare room?"

"Yeah, it's okay. You have something to sleep in?"

"I was planning to go mountain trekking in the morning, anyway. I have a sleeping bag and some other stuff. You want to come?"

"I sort of have letters to write, but you can borrow our tent."

"That's so sweet of you. Thanks." She stands up. Wow. She's changed a lot in recent years. I've known her since I was 14, or at least known of her. She's 16 now. I'm 18. That would've made her… 12. Yes, she's changed a lot. For one thing, she's gotten out of her tarty habits. I think she just started Team Rocket about that time. But not by choice. We're all glad to be out of the job. She's happy that she can enjoy exploring mountains, again. This time without pressure.

"Supper?" I ask, gesturing to the kitchen and the bowls on the cabinet.

"What's cold and noisy?" She asks with a smile.

"I don't know, what's cold and noisy?"

"Ice-cream."

"That has to be the biggest cliché in the book."

"Hey, I have a stomach, too!"

@~~

It's morning. I glance at Leslie, who's been trying for an hour to wake Moose.

"It's no use. I guess I'll go alone. I left my other 3 at Holly's."

"You can't go out there on your own!"

"You coming with me, now?" I shake my head and toss her a Pokeball.

"Jim… are you…"

"He'll keep you company. Besides, he doesn't listen to just ANYONE!"

She looks down at the Pokeball then attaches it to her belt. "Jessie was really lucky to have someone like you," she speaks with a little sadness in her tone. She wiped her forehead and forces a smile. "I guess I'll be gone," she waves and walks out the door. I watch her through the window. She looks back with questioning. What was that about? 

I miss Jessie. Another tear rolls down my cheek, as I collapse onto the floor.

To be continued


End file.
